Belt hangers are typically adapted to support an apparel belt from the buckle end thereof in depending condition in such manner that a plurality of such devices may be selectively engaged with a horizontally supported rod whereby a plurality of belts may be displayed in a given area, and selectively removed by a purchaser.
Devices of this general type are known in the art, and usually include provision not only for the engagement of the belt buckle, but for the displaying of appropriate information, such as price, size, the name of the manufacturer and the like.
Belt hangers typically employ an upper hook portion for supporting the hanger on a display rod, a central body portion depending from the hook portion, and a lower tail portion suspended from the body portion and defining an opening. In use, the tail portion is inserted into the frame of a belt buckle and the prong of the buckle is nested in the opening. The belt is then hung from the display rod.
One disadvantage of such known hangers was that the buckle could be readily separated from the hanger. Such separation may occur innocently in the course of a customer applying the belt across his or her waist, but sometimes fraudulently in instances wherein the hanger includes pricing data and the customer desires to shift a hanger from a less expensive belt to a hanger for a more expensive belt.
It is therefore desirable to provide a belt hanger which supports a belt from the buckle thereof and which prevents the prong from being dislodged from the hanger.